Huntsboys 88 and 89
Huntsboys #88 and #89 are minor villians featured in the animated television show American Dragon: Jake Long. Hunstboy #88 is voiced by Kyle Massey and Huntsboy #89 is voice by Nicholas Brendon. History They are the newest members of The Huntsclan , as well as its most cowardly members. They often speak with much cockiness and bravado, but when face to face with an actual magical creature, they're quick to run away screaming. They were first introduced when Spud hacked the Huntsclan's teleportation frequency and brought the two to Central Park. There they were seen boasting about how eager they were to slay a dragon, until they finally saw Jake and Lao Shi in dragon form and ran away in fear until they ran into each other and knocked themselves out. They were then imprisoned so that Jake and Spud could go undercover to the Huntsclan academy in their place. They inadvertently managed to escape, but thanks to Rose, Jake and Spud managed get out safe and sound. They later returned to New York City as Huntsclan apprentices, but even then, they still proved to be incompetent in that profession at every turn. When the Huntsclan was destroyed by the Aztec Skulls, 88 and 89 managed to escape by immediately quitting the Huntsclan (which included taking off their uniforms). However, they soon returned to being the Huntsclan as an attempt to garner respect. But when it was to no avail, they were quick to take advantage of the Huntsclan's old weaponry and for a time, actually were a danger. Though, in the end, it all fell apart and they were once again the victims of a humiliating defeat. Appearances *"The Academy" (first appearance) *"Breakout" *"Fool's Gold" *"Hairy Christmas" *"Switcheroo" *"Homecoming" *"Shaggy Frog" *"Being Human" (flashback) Trivia *Although they clearly seem incompetent in every way, the Huntsman still seems to trust them with a quite a few assignments (most likely due to their resumes saying that they slayed a variety of magical creatures, but all of it was actually just in a video game). *For some strange reason, 88 and 89 don't seem to like Rose very much, as they were quick to tease her about being with Jake and seem very eager to see her get in trouble with the Huntsman. The reason for this is never explained during the series though. But it could just be their way of getting more favor from the Huntsman. *88 and 89 seem give the Huntsclan threat an amount of humor that was never given by Rose or the Huntsman. *In the episode Homecoming, 88 and 89 were not destroyed along with almost the rest of the Huntsclan because they claimed that according to the Huntclan's guide book, they were still considered novices and not full fledged members. After deserting them, the end credits show them trying to get work while wearing only their boxer shorts. Enemies *Rose *Jake Long *Fu Dog *Trixie Carter *Arthur Spudinski *Luong Lao Shi Quotes *Huntsboy #89: "88 check it out, Rose went find herself a big hunk-a-man!" *Huntsboy #88: (singing) "Rose and her boyfriend sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-AHHHH!" Gallery 88.jpg 89.jpg char_35863.jpg char_35864.jpg Huntsboys.jpg Homecoming (7).jpg The Acadamey.jpg The Breakout (30).jpg The Breakout (31).jpg Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Foiled Characters Category:Idiots Category:Teenagers Category:African American characters Category:Males Category:Living characters Category:Character groups Category:Ninjas Category:Character pairs Category:Cowards Category:Animated characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney Channel characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Sons Category:Characters Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Character pairs